Ready? Game On!
by CasualScrubLord
Summary: A young boy's game won't work! But never fear, Kamen Rider EX-Aid is here to save the day! A One Shot.


Notes: So, Kamen Rider EX-Aid has been revealed. Now that the shock of something so ridiculous is over, I'm warming up to it. And here is a one-shot. Please read that; THIS IS A ONE SHOT. I have no intention of doing a series. Though, if it ends up being good, I might be persuaded. Also, I'm going to be using names and terms from the translated toy catalogue. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider is owned by Toei. Original characters are owned by yours truly.

* * *

"Mommy." a small child was sitting on the floor, tears welling up in his eyes. "My game won't work." The child's mother walked over to his game console and fiddled with the game, but the screen was frozen.

"We'll get a new game tomorrow, honey." she said, kissing his head. "All the stores are closed now." the child smiled weakly and nodded. "Alright. Well, let's get ready for bed. The sooner you fall asleep, the sooner it will be tomorrow!" she said cheerfully. A smile crossed the boy's face as he wiped the tears out of his eyes. As the mother shooed her child up the stairs, a young man had pulled up to their house riding a yellow motorcycle.

"Yep. Bugsters are here." he said to himself quietly. "Let the game begin."

* * *

Once the family had gone to bed, the young man snuck to the back of the house where he had a good view of the child's game console. He pulled out a large neon green belt and attached it to his waist.

 _ **LET'S GAME!**_

Once the belt was situated, he digitized and flowed into the game console.

Once inside, he was no longer in his previous state, instead appear as a small, chibi, white avatar with spiky neon pink hair. He was in a pure white room that seemed to stretch indefinitely, but still had some terrain. There were blocks sitting around the room and what appeared to be long white poles littered around the room.

"Now, Bugsters should start appearing here in the lobby if I wait long enough." he said, sitting on one of the blocks and fiddling with a neon pink cartridge. After a few moments, a small blue ball came rolling into the air. The young man leaped up upon it's arrival. "And here we go!"

The ball opened like a mouth, growling, and then sprouted large, spider like legs. After a few moments, humanoid figures started appearing, but their features were missing and they looked like video game characters without textures, revealing the wire frame texture. The young man put the neon pink cartridge into his belt

 _ **NANJA GAME! MUCCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?**_

 _ **I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**_

The young man pulled the pink cover, repositioning it to the side, like opening a book. This caused a flurry of lights to shoot out around him, engulfing him with pink light. However, one could see that his short, stocky body was getting larger and more proportioned. Suddenly, the light dissipated and he was in a new form!

 _ **LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**_

His new body was sleeker and proportioned. His base suit was neon pink with some black lines running down the left side of his body. He had black cuffs and leg bracers that had lime green trim. His chest had a silver pad on his chest, which seemed to form a HUD display on the left breast and a controller pad on the right breast. His new design was topped off with his helmet, sporting bright pink hair coming out of his mask, which had large anime eyes.

"Kamen Rider..." the young man called out, his right hand moving from his left hip up and leveling out as it moved to the right side of his body. "EX-Aid!" The monsters started shambling towards him. "Alright!" he cried, cracking his knuckles. "Let's game!"

Kamen Rider EX-Aid ran towards the monsters, punching the first one he ran into in the face and shattering it into tiny blocks. The second monster received a karate chop to it's neck, shattering into small blocks. A third monster swung at our hero, but he blocked the attack, using his right arm to hold the monster's arm under his armpit, and punched the monster in the chest with his left hand three times.

"Come on!" he yelled, the remaining monsters beginning to back off. "Well if you won't advance." Kamen Rider EX-Aid rushed for another assault; jump kicking the first monster he came towards, it exploding into blocks on contact. When he landed, EX-Aid grabbed a nearby monster by the leg and swung him into another monsters, both getting destroyed in this attack. EX-Aid snapped his fingers, making a V sign and nodding. The spider monster screeched and started to stomp towards our hero. "Alright. A big one."

What appeared to be a hammer materialized in EX-Aid's hand. It was white with a green hammer face and had a pink "A" button and a green "B" button. EX-Aid quickly pressed the "A" and then the "B" button in quick succession, causing a sword to come flipping out of the top of the hammer. The sword was white, but had a pink edge to it. EX-Aid charged the spider monster, leaping into the air and landing onto of it. It screeched as it tried to knock EX-Aid off, but to no avail. EX-Aid pulled the cartridge from his belt and into the back of the sword, the blade glowing and sparking as a result. EX-Aid then stabbed the sword into the spider monster's back, causing it to spark as pink lines started forming around it's body. After a few moments, it exploded into blocks and EX-Aid fell to the ground, landing on his feet.

"That appears to be all of them." he said with a sigh. Suddenly, the blocks started to form, creating a humanoid shape. After several moments, the shape became more solid, turning into a bat like creature. It screeched, sending out a shockwave that nearly knocked EX-Aid back. "Oh man. Wasn't expecting this." EX-Aid said, rolling his shoulders cracking his neck. "Should have drank some more Mt. Dew." he laughed.

The bat monster leaped into the air and dived at EX-Aid. He dove out of the way and quickly turned to try and get in a strike at the creature's back, but missed. The creature came around for another attack, this time EX-Aid situated himself to try and take on the monster. As the bat came swooping down, EX-Aid swung his sword, trying to strike the creature's face. However, the monster stopped and straightens itself out, causing EX-Aid to miss. The monster grabbed EX-Aid's head with it's powerful talons and threw him into one of the poles littering the area. It screeched and fired another powerful shockwave, which destroyed the pillar and caused it to fall on top of EX-Aid and sending dust everywhere. After a moment, the dust settled and EX-Aid stood back up.

"I didn't think I'd have to go Level 3 against this thing. But that's the nature of the job, I guess." he said, pulling out a red cartridge. He slid the cartridge into a second slot next to the pink cartridge already in his belt. A small, red gorilla robot came popping out, it scratching it's head and then quickly pounding it's chest. "Think you can help me out, Robo?" EX-Aid asked. The gorilla robot nodded and leapt into the air, unfolding and becoming armor for EX-Aid. It situated itself around his chest, creating a robotic breastplate for EX-Aid and becoming pointed shoulder plates. It also released a weapon, creating a massive, red glove for EX-Aid. EX-Aid open and closed his gloved hand a few times before preparing to battle the bat monster again. It was still hovering the air, it's head cocked as if confused at EX-Aid's survival.

EX-Aid grabbed a nearby piece of rubble with his massive gloved hand and threw it at the bat monster, moving incredibly quickly and striking the bat in the chest before it could react or dodge. It let out a loud screech, but EX-Aid had already grabbed another rock and threw it, this time striking the bat monster's head. It fell to the ground and EX-Aid dashed towards it, punching it with his massive fist as it landed, sending it flying into another pillar. The bat monster stood up, but was visibly woozy and unable to stand straight.

"Thanks, Robo." EX-Aid said, pulling out the red cartridge. As he did, the red armor all flew off of him, reforming into the gorilla robot. EX-Aid grabbed the pink cartridge and placed it into a slot on the side of his belt. When he did, his right leg started to glow and spark. EX-Aid leapt into the air, doing a summersault in the air before stretching out his right leg and pointing it at the bat monster. EX-Aid then flew towards the bat monster, his foot colliding with the bat monster's chest, releasing sparks all over the place. After a few moments, EX-Aid flipped back and away from the bat monster, landing a few yards away. The bat monster flung about wildly before falling to the ground and exploding. "That should be it." EX-Aid said, sighing.

After a few moments, the blank space started to disappear, vibrant colors replacing the sullen white colors. Trees, rivers, fields, animals, and houses all started to appear around EX-Aid. Several NPCs started to appear around EX-Aid, but they seemed to ignore him. "This looks like a fun game." EX-Aid said, smiling under his helmet. He pulled out the pink cartridge from his belt and returned the pink lever to it's original position, causing him to disappear from the game and back outside in the backyard. He sighed and turned back to the game console, only to be met with a young child.

"Uh...hello?" EX-Aid said, giving an awkward wave.

"Who are you mister?" the child said.

"Uh...My name is..." EX-Aid was thinking. _I can't let this kid blab about me._ "Just call me Kamen Rider EX-Aid." he said.

"Are you trying to break in." The child asked.

"No! I was fixing your game." he said. "It was infected by mean monsters, but I took them all out and it should be working now." he said. The huge smile crossed the child's face.

"Really!?" the child exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you gotta wait till morning." EX-Aid said. "And, don't tell your parents I was here." EX-Aid put his index finger up to his mouth. "This will be our little secret, okay?"

"Okay!" the child said, his face beaming with joy. EX-Aid winked at the child and then bounded around the house and to his yellow motorcycle parked in the street. He quickly put on his helmet and drove off down the road.

* * *

"Mommy, mommy! Look! My game is working now!" the child exclaimed, playing his game while his mother was bringing him breakfast.

"That's great, honey!" she exclaimed. The boy's father was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper and looked at her when she was walking by.

"The game wasn't working?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it looks like it's working now." she said with a smile. The father shrugged and went back to reading the paper. Outside, EX-Aid could see the boy playing the game with joy and excitement. EX-Aid smiled and drove off, looking for other games that may be broken.


End file.
